i have lost my glasses
by paulwolfgirl26
Summary: Paul is a nice sweet,nervous 16 year old guy who just so happens to have a crush on Bella Swan. What happens when Paul loses his glasses? who will find them?


**AN: I don't own twilight or any of the characters I make no money from this fanfic**

**PPOV**

"My name is Paul Lahote I live with my mom and step dad. My dad left us when I was 6.I haven't herd from him sense. I am 16 years old ,tall slim ,ink black hair, russet skin ,green eyes. I wear big black rim glasses. I have 3 friends. Embry call, Seth Clearwater, and Brady Fuller. I have had the hugest crush on Bella sawn since she helped me when I was 5. I was walking to class when I tripped on a rock and my glasses fell off. Everyone laughed but Bella. Bella helped me up, handed me my glasses ,introduced herself, kissed my cheek, and walked away. Every time she saw me she always smiled warmly at me and said hi.

"Hey Paul, how's it going? I couldn't really see because I had lost my glasses everything was blurry so I listen to his voice. "Paul? Did you hear me?"

"Hey Seth, I lost my glasses cant really see anything right now. Its all so blurry.

"Sorry Paul, you going to be okay? I have to get to my class.

"I'll be fine. "he nodded and walked away. As I walked to my class girls stopped me and introduced themselves and that was a first. Girls usually ignored me. Whenever girls stopped me I would turn beet red and there would be a course of awes that followed but that only made me redder.

"I finally made it to my class and found an empty seat and sat down.

"Hi Paul, through blurry eyes he saw it was Rachel Black Head cheerleader who usually ignored him.

"Hi Rachel," he replied in a small voice .She grinned at him.

"I was thinking maybe we can hang out tonight?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry Rachel he can't we have plans tonight." who ever this girl was grabbed my hand. I looked up and it was Bella my dream girl. I felt my cheeks heat up. I closed my eyes and when I opened them everything was clear. I felt my face and there they were my glasses.

"Is that better Paul? I found them in the Library. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Yes it is thank you Bella." I looked and Rachel and saw her huff in annoyance.

"Problem Rachel? You have something to say?"

"Yes you should have left him without those glasses he looks like such a nerd with them on." She looked at me, get some contacts she said and turned around.

"Don't listen to her Paul. You look great either way. So I'll pick you up at 7:00 for our date." she kissed my cheek and walked away. Okay, that was weird. What date ? What is she talking about? I wont get excited about this she probably just said it for Rachel's benefit. Before I knew it was the end of the day and Seth was giving me a ride home.

" Paul? You ready to go? I looked to find Seth waiting in his car for me. I nodded and hopped in the car as Seth drove off. We pulled into my house and Bella was waiting there for me. What the hell? I got off and saw Seth drive off.

"Paul Hi, I know we weren't supposed to get together tell later but I couldn't help it I missed you."

"Bella are you okay? We don't have a date."

"I Know, I like you a lot and when Rachel was hitting on you I lost it. I've always liked you but you never asked me out." She said with a pout.

" I like you too I never new you felt this way. You're to perfect." She smiled and walked to me and kissed me. My first kiss it was perfect.

"Perfect, the perfect kiss with the perfect guy. Be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" I screamed. I cleared my throat I mean yes." She laughed.

"I love it when you blush." She kissed my cheek grabbed my hand, and pecked me on the lips.

"That was the start of our love and it was all thanks to losing my glasses and having Rachel Black hit on me. Now ten years later we were married with twin boys and we are still so in love. I smiled looking at my family my wife reading to my twin boys. I'm thankful everyday for my family. I walked and joined my family.

**AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know**


End file.
